The Chronicles of Charn
by NarnianPrincess
Summary: prequel to the chronicles of narnia. This is my first fic based on the works of CS Lewis so please be nice and r & r


The Chronicles of Charn.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is a spin-off of The Chronicles of Narnia by CS Lewis.  
  
The Beginning  
  
The Queen of Charn, Lorella, stood with her back towards the window in the nursery of the castle, the sun shining through her striking red hair. Her deep blue eyes glistened with pride as she looked upon her twin daughters. They were barely a month old and already they were trying to crawl. She had named them already, of course. She had been collecting names ever since she was a child herself. Her first-born she had named Saphyra. The younger daughter, Jadis, had been born two minutes away from Saphyra. She only wished that her husband was there to see them, but unfortunately, he had died of some strange disease two months before their birth.  
  
She watched her children trying to move about. Saphyra was able to push herself a little way and the Queen was overjoyed. She had never imagined that parenting could ever have been this fulfilling. She lifted the babe in her arms and kissed her, looking expectantly at her younger daughter. Jadis moved a little further than her sister had, but the same excitement was not there in the Queen's eyes. She did not even notice the extra distance, and after all it came as no surprise when the older daughter had already accomplished the feat.  
  
At this moment the lion appeared in the nursery, which seemed to have grown. The queen bowed low in greeting and said, "Aslan, it's been long since you've last graced us with your presence." The lion roared loudly in reply. Surprisingly, neither child cried or screamed in fear. They both laughed and gurgled, showing signs of pleasure for being in the presence of the great lion. Lorella beamed at her daughters exclaiming, "You recognize Aslan, don't you? You know that he's purely good!"  
  
Aslan regarded them both intensely; first Saphyra, then Jadis. He seemed to have whispered to them both. The queen could not even begin to imagine what he had told either child. She knew that she could not keep him there, for he was not a tame lion, but she wished that she could. When he turned to her again, she knew somehow that it would be the last time that they would meet in that world. The last thing that he said to her, was, "Don't worry you shall have help. Just remember to treat them both equally. They were both born for great things."  
  
The queen nodded and smiled although she could not help feeling a bit sad that the great lion was leaving. She turned to her children, not wanting to see him leave. Remembering the advice that she was given, the Queen lifted both her daughters in her arms and smiled. They were her world and even if the lion had not advised her to do so, she would have always have loved both of them equally (or so she thought).  
  
There was a knock on the door and Arielle; the queen's most trusted servant came in. She curtseyed. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but there is talk that the King Lorcan of The Highlands is planning to visit." The Queen's expression swiftly changed from one of adoration to nervous shock. "Arielle, what should I do? I do not want that villain in my lands! But I fear that I have no other choice. With my husband's departure ." she faltered and the twins began crying.  
  
Arielle's face was also disturbed. "Your Highness, I am also worried. Do you think that the late King's advisor, Melchesidec would help if you ask?" Lorella's face lit up. "He would help me without hesitation! Please let him know that I would like to see him immediately!"  
  
In the ruins of his castle in the Highlands, Lorcan greeted his spies. They all had confirmed that King Remus of Charn was dead leaving his wife to rule and no son as heir. All that he, Lorcan had to do was to either marry or kill the Queen, and he would rule both kingdoms. He felt rather pleased about his plan. The Queen would not know what hit her when he and his men rode into Charn as "Royal Visitors".  
  
He had already packed what he needed for the trip to Charn and had resolved to leave at dawn. He dismissed his spies. They had done well and maybe if all went well, he would reward them. He knew very well that the people of Charn were peaceful and even though they may be upset with what he did, they would never dare to over-throw him.  
  
He knew that he was preparing for war. Of course not the physical type, but a war of the wits. He was not going to underestimate that Lorella. Everyone knew that she was brilliant. But he was smart also. And if logic did not work, then brute force would. He would of course take a present for the Queen and pretend to be the charming gentleman that everyone knew he wasn't. To outsiders they would both seem to be having fun, while furious battles ensued.  
  
He was prepared to win this battle after all he did have the advantage. The newly widowed queen would have no idea of his plans until it was too late. There were two options. He would either marry Lorella or kill her. Either way he would become the king of Charn. The choice however would be up to her. He put off his thoughts for the while to get some rest, for tomorrow would be the day of a great victory for the Highlanders.  
  
". So Mel, what do you say? Should we invite the other Kings and Emperors to the palace?" "No, Your Highness. Too many things could go wrong with that plan. Besides even if the others come that would only be a minor delay to Lorcan's plan and it would alert him of the fact that you already know of it. We should go with the one we discussed before." "Mel, I respect your views for you are much more experienced in these matters, but don't you think that if we go along with this plan, we would have the element of surprise?" "Of course we would, Your Highness, but that would not be enough to win this war." The queen shuddered at his last word. "Don't call it that Mel! It brings to mind too many images of bloodshed. My major concern is for the girls. Lorcan may try to harm them."  
  
At this the wrinkled face that was Mel's showed the shadow of a smile. "It would please Your Highness to know that Lorcan is unaware of the birth of the twins. As far as he knows King Remus died leaving no heir." "That's definitely an advantage for us. We would need to ensure that during his stay the twins are no where near me." She turned to Arielle, "You are my most trusted friend. Promise me that you'll take good care of my daughters." Arielle nodded, shocked by the fact that the Queen had called her "friend" and overwhelmed by the task she was given.  
  
"When are they due to arrive?" Lorella asked of her advisor. The old man sighed. "They are scheduled to leave at dawn my Queen." The Queen started at this information. "We don't have much time then! We must begin the preparations immediately!"  
  
A/N: This is the first C.S. Lewis fic I'm writing, so please be nice. 


End file.
